disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Man
Iron Man (real name Anthony Howard Stark) is a genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist. He not only invented the Iron Man Armor, but wears the suit himself. He is the leader and one of the founding members of The Avengers. He is CEO of Stark Industries, which once sold highly sophisticated weapons systems technologies to the government defense organizations such as S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.W.O.R.D. who uses them to maintain peace and order, but has pulled out his company away from weapons business. Other appearances are Marvel's 2012 film The Avengers, the 2013 film Iron Man 3, and the upcoming special Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel. ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' Biography Early life Anthony Stark was born on March 5, in Long Island, New York. He was born the son Howard and Maria Stark, Co-CEOs of Stark Industries, a million dollar weapons manufacturer. At a young age, Tony showed to have a unique and inventive mind. When Tony was 15 years old, he graduated the MIT with 2 Master Degrees in Robotics and Physics. At age 21, Tony's parents died in a car crash and he inherited Stark Industries. He continued the weapons manufacturing program and turned his family's company into a billion-dollar weapons-manufacturer corporation. 5 years later, he attends a testing of one of his latest weapons. But, was attacked by enemy assultmen. Trapped and wounded from the attack, the gunmen ordered Stark to build them a set of weapons to take over America. Instead, Tony builds a miniature Arc Reactor as a pacemaker and a suit of armor to escape captivity and keep himself alive. Seeing the deadly purposes of weapons firsthand, Stark takes his company out of the weapons business and focuses on creating new electronics and devices power on RepulsorTech. He also spends half his days as the armored public hero known as Iron Man. Before the Avengers Iron Man took care of Ultimo, which was broadcasted on the news. Tony and his best friend Rhodey discussed about his behavior and strategies on the field. Tony arrived in Stark Tower and received a report from Pepper that HYDRA were attacking the UN. He doned his armor and flew off to the UN building. They he discovered that HYDRA were utilizing stolen StarkTech. Iron Man was interrupted right after his defeat over HYDRA by the Mandroids of S.H.I.E.L.D. Who, later discovered that they are also using his tech. Iron Man defeated them using the Uni-Beam. After the took care of them, he went to Nick Fury, where he complained that his tech were stolen by him. Fury adviced him, that they help him instead of doing it alone. Iron Man left the Helicarrier and flew back to his armory. Rhodey told him that he does not have to do this alone, but Tony doubted it. The Breakout In Slovakia, Iron Man found A.I.M. soldiers who were bargaining his Stark Industries tech to Lucia. Iron Man took care of them and threatened Lucia to leave. He soon contacted J.A.R.V.I.S. to call the Vault, to prison the soldiers. At the Vault, Iron Man brought the A.I.M. soldiers to Jimmy, who asked Iron Man to improve the containment of the prisoners. Iron Man felt annoyed by it and left the scene. J.A.R.V.I.S. and Pepper warned Iron Man that the Vault and the Helicarrier were in trouble, he then went to the Vault. While Hawkeye was taking care of the villains, Iron Man arrived in the Vault and mistook Hawkeye as a criminal and attacked him. Whiplash, Crimson Dynamo, Living Laser and Blizzard worked together to take on Iron Man. When Blizzard tried to freeze Iron Man, Hawkeye distracted them and J.A.R.V.I.S. hacked the security system of the Vault and activated the self-destruct sequence. As he left the building, he took some portion of the explosion and damaged his suit. He was then contacted by J.A.R.V.I.S. on the situations of the Cube and the Helicarrier. Iron Man crashed into a crop field and ordered Jarvis to send the Mark VII armor. He changed from suit and flew towards the crashed Helicarrier. He attacked Gravtion who was fighting against Wasp. Iron Man greeted Wasp and is then pulled into space. Iron Man tried to free from the gravitational forces of Graviton, but the forces has ceased. Iron Man activates his uni beam to the villain. When Iron Man, Thor, Giant Man and Wasp surrounded him they were soon pulled away by him. The Hulk arrived and pulled him in the harbor. Iron Man flew towards the Harbor along with Thor and tried to ambush Graviton, but were all impaled by him. After Ant Man's red ant distracted him he was freed by the grip and released his most powerful uni beam towards Graviton along with the most powerful attacks of the heroes and defeated Graviton. After S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived to take away Graviton and the Hulk, Iron Man protected the green monster. Fury approached them for a proposal to join S.H.I.E.L.D. he rejcted and suggested the heroes to assemble their own team and to avenge the wrongdoings of the villains, they agreed and by Wasp's suggestion of the name they became the Avengers. Avengers Assemble After defeating Graviton alongside Wasp, Giant-Man, Thor, and The Hulk, Iron Man gives a speech on how the could all work together to recapture the remaining criminals. Wasp then decides that the should call themselves, "The Avengers". Early on in the Avengers' history, the Enchantress used the Hulk to try to fracture and weaken the team. This event happened the day after the Avengers were formed, Iron Man had wanted to introduce the team to the Avengers Mansion. Despite defeating the breaker of worlds, Iron Man was soon ambushed by the Enchantress herself and her Executioner. His armor was damaged to the point to where he was forced to lay on the ground and ask Thor who Enchantress and Executioner were. Although the Hulk returned to turn the tide of battle, ultimately the Hulk left the team, upset at the team's distrust. Iron Man commented that his departure did not make it a bad second day for the Avengers. While searching for the Hulk up in the icy north, the team discovered the frozen body of Captain America. After Iron Man detected that the war hero was still alive, the Avengers transported him back to the states. As they approached New York Captain America awoke, disoriented from the sixty plus years asleep. Suspecting he was captured by Hydra, the old hero proceeded to fight his way off the Quinjet, stopping only upon sight of his and Bucky's memorial statue. Iron Man told Captain America he had been asleep for a couple of decades. Iron Man watched as Captain America believed that he had no right to be in this world and doubted himself. After a joint attack by Baron Heinrich Zemo and "Dough Boy," Captain America joined the Avengers. After Black Panther saved Captain America, Iron Man, Wasp, Ant Man and Captain America fought Black Panther outside of the Avengers Mansion. Black Panther defeated the entire team except for Thor, who was not present at the time. After the battle, Iron Man questioned why Black Panther needed their help. Iron Man accepted his request. Iron Man and the other's went with him back to Wakanda and were shot out of the air on sight. Iron Man, Wasp and Ant Man fought against the Wakanda forces as well as A.I.M, Iron Man later accepted Black Panther into the Avengers, albeit with a little persuasion by Wasp. Gamma World Iron Man went with his teammates to investigate the status of Hawkeye. Iron Man, Wasp, Black Panther and Captain America chased him down, they corned him near a warehouse and Iron Man told him it was over. But, they were stopped from capturing him when they were assigned on a new mission to investigate what the Leader had been doing. Iron Man was the first person to walk into the gamma dome due to the others being scared of turning into gamma monsters. Captain America told him it was because he was the leader. Iron Man was forced to stay behind when Thor, Black Panther, Captain America and Doc Samson went to turn off the dome due to his armor being damaged. After the incident, Iron Man went back with the other Avengers to get checked up on by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Iron Man as a gamma monster took Thor, who had not been infected due to his Asgardian nature, to the Leader, who questioned what to do with Thor at this point. while Iron Man, Wasp, Captain America and Black Panther were turned into gamma monsters, Hulk, Hawkeye and Thor defeated The Leader. Iron Man was cured from the gamma radiation from a dart that Hawkeye shot him with. Hawkeye was inducted into the Avengers. Hulk seemed to have had the most to say about his induction. Masters of Evil Iron Man was out of his armor in the mansion when the Masters of Evil infiltrated the mansion with Wasp's Avengers ID card. Crimson Dynamo attacked him and tried to kill him, but was stopped by Baron Zemo. He was rendered unconscious and placed in a room with an equally unconscious Wasp and Captain America. He was saved by Ant Man and along with the other Avengers, launched a full assault on the Masters of Evil. He fought Wonder Man, but was stopped from winning when he, along with the other Masters of Evil, disappeared. Kang the Conqueror Iron Man and Captain America talked about Tony's fighting, Captain America believed Tony to be a poor fighter and believed that his main style of fighting was to tackle someone or shoot them with a repulser blast. Captain America challenged him to a fight and met him in the sparing room. Tony was to fight him without his armor. Tony was ordered by Captain America to punch him in the face, Tony struggled to do this, but, eventually agreed and socked him straight in the face, only to be sent flying to the ground. When the time-traveller Kang the Conqueror arrived to kill Captain America, who he believe to be the future cause of the destruction of Earth, Iron Man managed to get to the villain's special throne to defeat him. When Kang escaped, Tony pushed himself to the limits in order to find Kang's space-ship. When the Avengers arrived, he managed to hack it and threatened Kang to send it to the future. Wasp alerted Tony this would cause the death of Princess Ravonna, Kang's wife. Kang was finally imprisoned in the special Prison 42, in the Negative Zone, where the villain claimed the presence of Captain America in this time would cause a war between the Kree and the Skrulls fighting over Earth and said "The worst is yet to come." Malekith's War Iron Man, Thor, and Black Panther fought Radioactive Man at Stark Tower and defeated him. Suddenly, Malekith froze the entire planet using the Casket of Ancient Winters. Iron Man, Thor, and Black Panther travelled to Norway and defeated Malekith. Thor closed the casket and returned everything to normal. Enchantress stole the casket and fled. Thor found out that he was unable to return to Asgard. Iron Man and the other Avengers wacthed Hawkeye shoot an apple when the lights went out. They were about to see what happened when Black Widow showed up at their door and told them that HYDRA and A.I.M. were fighting over the Cosmic Cube. They hunted for M.O.D.O.C.., who had the cube, when Iron Man's armor went faultily. Wasp saved Iron Man when he was attacked by HYDRA robots by throwing herself on top of him. Maria Hill and S.H.I.E.L.D. persued them and tried to get them to join them. Thor and Black Panther came to help the two stop S.H.I.E.L.D. from trying to destroy them. They saved the Helicarrier from a HYDRA robot. After celebrating the defeat of HYDRA and A.I.M, Iron Man said that he knew that the Cosmic Cube would not work. Ultron Iron Man fought with Wasp, Captain America, Hawkeye, Thor and Ant Man against the Serpent Society. The fight was interrupted by Ant Man, who believed that the heroes and villains could solve this problem without fighting. A battle broke out between the two teams and Ant Man apologized to his team. Back at the mansion, Wasp told Iron Man that they couldn't just let Hank quit the team, Tony told her that Hank was a pacifist and that he had only been on the team because of her. Loki's war Iron Man fought Living Laser when the Masters of Evil tried to use the Norm Stones to bring an invasion from Asgard to Earth. When the Stones were destroyed, Tony was sent to Nidavellirr, where he built a new armor in order to defeat Loki, who had taken Odin's power and Thor prisoner. While the rest of the Avengers were defeated, Iron Man used his new armor to battle Loki until his teammates recovered and fought the villain. When Giant-Man damaged the magic tree Yggdrasil, Loki's power returned to Odin, who woke up from his sleep and confronted Loki, sending him to a new punishment. Iron Man and the other Avengers were thanked by fellow Avenger Thor and Odin for saving Asgard and all of the nine realms. Iron Man said goodnight to Captain America, who had his shield destroyed during the fight with Loki, stared at it and was taken out from behind by a Skrull. Doom Iron Man went with Wasp to the Baxter Building, they were greeted by Invisible Woman. Wasp and Invisible Woman left Iron Man by himself to meet up with Mr. Fantastic. Iron Man stepped into Reed's lab to greet him, but, was ignored by the busy Fantastic Four member. Iron Man explained to him the events that had previously taken place on Asgard and the building of a new armor, but, was continuously ignored by him. The two were attacked by Doombots and had trouble taking them down, until, the Doombots stopped attacking them and stayed still. Iron Man left Mr. Fantastic by himself to deal with the explosion the Doombots could do. Iron Man found Wasp and Invisible Woman, but, before he could save them, he was blasted off the airship by Lucia. He went back to see Mr. Fantastic and found out the rest of the Avengers and Fantastic Four had destroyed them. Iron Man then went to Latveria to rescue Wasp. He succeeded in this and promised Doctor Doom that he would reserve a jail sale for him. Acts of Vengeance After returning from Asgard, Tony continued his regular duties as CEO of Stark Industries and as leader of the Avengers. Although he didn't suspect it, but Captain America was actually replaced by a Skrull. Iron Man went back to Stark Industries one day and was questioned by Pepper Potts about his over involvement with the Avengers. He assured her that he was fine and was told of his upcoming meeting. The person he was meeting turned out to be Maria Hill, who requested that the Avengers join S.H.I.E.L.D., he declined. The two were attacked by several A.I.M. agents, they managed to hold their own in time for Tony to create a new armor. They were joined by the skrull posing as Captain America, Black Panther and War Machine, with their combined efforts, they defeated Technovore. The five were set at a standoff against an A.I.M. soilder, who held Pepper captive. That is, until she defended herself and took him down. Tony and Pepper were happily reunited. Iron Man arrived at the mansion when the Masters of Evil were talking to the Avengers. Iron Man believed this to be another attack on the mansion so he slammed his fist into the ground as he came down to intervene. He was explained to by Baron Zemo that Enchantress was attacking the Masters of Evil. Iron Man agreed to help the villains and held of Enchantress with the Crimson Dynamo. The Kree and Guardians of Galaxy When the Kree came to Earth with plans to conquer the planet, Iron Man, Hulk and the skrull version of Captain America were the first one to respond to the attack along with Ms. Marvel, who criticized Captain Marvel. After defeating Ronan and Captain Marvel alongside "Cap," Hulk, and Ms. Marvel, Stark offered Danvers a spot as a member for the Avengers, and she immediately accepted. Iron Man fought the Guardians of the Galaxy while trying to keep Michael Korvac safe. He, Wasp and Hawkeye fired at Rocket Raccoon, Groot and Star-Lord. He attacked Quasar and was impressed by her powers. Quasar pulled out a sword, which, in turn, made several weapons come out of itself. Iron Man dodged her attacks. Iron Man was sent into an unconscious state along with the rest of the Avengers except for Ms. Marvel and the Guardians of the Galaxy after Michael Korvac transformed and attacked them. After Iron Man teleports back with the others, both of the teams team-up to stop Korvac from causing anymore damage. After Korvac was defeated and had vanished, Iron Man wondered where he had teleported. Avengers Disassemble Tony celebrated and toasted on the welcome of Carol into the Avengers. Following Captain America's question regarding Hulk's whereabouts, Tony told him he had left the giant at the Avengers Mansion alongside Black Panther. Tony stayed for a while and was knocked unconscious by Black Widow. She brought him to a warehouse where Nick Fury hided. Fury showed him the Madame Hydra and informed him that there is a secret infiltration being done by the Skrulls. Tony wondered if that was a Skrull, which Fury showed him a Skrull communicator, which he tracked and revealed to him that one of his teammates was a Skrull. Fury explained to him that he accused Hawkeye of being a Skrull, since he was left alive by Madame Hydra Skrull's help. He did not believe this, since Hawkeye is his friend and distrusted Fury. He wondered if Fury was a Skrull and Fury convinced him of the possibilies of the replaced people and left the warehouse. In the Avengers Mansion, Iron Man confronted his friends that there was a Skrull infiltrating the Avengers and accused Hawkeye. Iron Man took an arrow directly into his hand by him. Tony fought against Hawkeye, but they were stopped by Captain America. Iron Man remnisced about the possibility of the other Avengers being replaced by Skrulls and decided to leave the Avengers. Back in his office in Stark Tower, he looks at his helmet and threw it in frustration about the Skrull infiltration among his teammates. Skrull invasion Since leaving the Avengers, Tony had been working overtime to create a scanner to be able to tell who the Skrulls really are. He was confronted by Doctor Doom, but, nevertheless, Iron Man attacked him almost immediately when he came, shooting him and punching him in the chest several times. Doom stopped him from doing so and threw him. He gave Iron Man his technology for detect to the Skrulls, and then left. Tony was called in by Nick Fury, whom suspected Captain America was a Skrull. He even began to suspect Mockingbird was one as well. These suspicions became true when Mockingbird attacked and defeated them. Iron Man questioned if she really thought she could beat him while he was in his armor, however, Veranke had already installed a virus in his armor, therefore, making him unable to fight and rendering him unconscious. When Maria Hill came to stop to Veranke, she helped Nick Fury take out the virus in Iron Man by removing his arc reactor. Tony reacted in pain, but, he recovered and joined Wasp, Hawkeye and Ms. Marvel in battling the Skrulls. They were aided further when Thor arrived. After the Skrulls were defeated, Iron Man and the other Avengers welcomed back the real Captain America. Ultron Unlimted When Captain America was thought of as a traitor, Iron Man told J. Jonah Jameson to clear his name. Jameson told Peter Parker and Betty Brant to interveiw the First Avenger. Iron Man later gathered the other Avengers to help escort Madame Viper, King Cobra, and Scientist Supreme to the Baxter Building. They found Captain America, Spider-Man, and civillians in the the sewers. The Serpent Society got away with Madame Viper and Kobra. Scientist Supreme remained captured. After the battle, Captain America was thought of as a hero once again. When the Wrecking Crew attacked New York, Iron Man, along with Thor, Hawkeye, and Captain America, fought them, but were struck by magic. He was encased in his Mark I armor, but no longer knew how it worked. Thor and Captain America were unable to use their powers too. Loki, who was in The Destoryer, attacked them, but was defeated when Thor found inner strength. Iron Man placed The Destoryer in a container in Avengers Mansion. Iron Man was the first Avenger to be captured by Vision and Ultron. A robot version of him was built and it, along with other robot Avengers, captured the other Avengers. Captain America was the only one not captured. He and Vision freed Iron Man and the others. They defeated the robots and Ultron. When Ultron exploded, the building caught fire, but the Avengers escaped with Vision, who has been a member of the team since then. Iron Man and Wasp tried to get Hank Pym to rejoin the Avengers, but he told them to get out after showing them the micro-prison. When they heard an explosion, they thought Hank was dead. Tony and a lot of other heroes honored Hank. When Wasp told told him that the person called Yellowjacket was Hank, He and the others found out that she was right. When Hank teleported them into his prison, he used Panther's ID card and Iron Man's chest reacter to escape. After the incident, Wasp persaded Iron Man to let Hank as Yellowjacket rejoin the Avengers. The Purple Man's control Following Vision's saving of the Avengers, Iron Man started repairing the robot from his extensive injuries. During his repairs, Captain America asked him if he thought he could really fix him. Iron Man reminded the latter that he was himself and asked Vision how he was feeling. Following Vision's questioning of being scanned, Tony confirmed his suspicions and apologized as he explained the Avengers had been trying to make sure that Ultron did not leave anything harmful in the android. As Captain America uttered Vision's independence, Tony remarked that Ultron did an admirable job designing the latter and expressed a desire for the world being as easy to fix. After ordering JARVIS to fix Vision, Iron Man and Captain America left Vision to his rest with the promise of being there for his awakening in thirty days. Within those thirty days, Iron Man fell victim to the control of Purple Man, alongside the rest of the Avengers. He released a Stark Energizer to the world, giving Earth much more energy than it did before. During a moment of standing with Thor and Captain America, the latter told Iron Man that he had successfully fixed the world. Shortly afterwards, Iron Man was unable to resist Purple Man's control as he made orders. Purple Man revealed his jealousy of Iron Man's love around the world and forced him to order Vision and Captain America to be taken down. As the Avengers became aware of Iron Man's control at the hands of Purple Man, he was forced to fight Captain America under the former's orders to do so. As Captain America was forced to the ground, Purple Man ordered him to destroy the latter. Iron Man however, was able to resist his controls and soon enough, defeat the him. After Purple Man was incarcerated, Iron Man had a private conversation with Captain America. He stated that all he ever wanted to do was make sure his weapons stayed out of evil's path, before revealing he himself had instead. Captain America reassured him that no one blamed him, stating that the world knew it was the Purple Man who was behind his orders. Iron Man continued to blame himself, as all of Purple Man's ideas originated from him. However, Captain America believed he had been fighting the Purple Man the entire time and told him he believed in him. Physical appearance Tony Stark is a middle aged man, he has black hair with two hair points sticking out, his eye colors are brown. He wears an iron suit under his usual attire equipped with magnetic fields to keep the shrapnel near his heart in place. Tony invented a lot of different kinds of armors that were used in the series, his most notable work is his Mark VI which is red and gold and it's repulsors have a blueish glowing color. He has two repulsor units on his palms and two more on his boots for flight. Personality He was once a millionaire playboy enjoying his extravagant lifestyle, selling and creating powerful high-tech weapons and inventions until when the Ten Rings faction attacked and captured him, severely injuring his heart. After being saved by Ho Yinsen, he built the first Iron Man armor to escape capture, but not without his friend's sacrifice. As he returned to America, the Iron Man armor changed him forever. His new personality was that he was now serious on taking down bad guys who stole and twisted his technology. He's even eager to help others in need. Relationships James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine/Iron Patriot Rhodey is Tony's best friend and an officer of the US military. He often argues with Tony. He even stated that Iron Man can't do this alone but Stark never listens. He is also a friend of Pepper Potts. Pepper Potts Pepper is Tony's personal assistant of Stark International and the Avengers Mansion. She always worry about Tony fighting alone against villains who stole his tech. She is also a friend of James Rhodes. It is possible if Tony and Pepper are on romantic relationship. JARVIS J.A.R.V.I.S. (Just A Really Very Intelligent System) is Tony Stark's AI butler and caretaker of the Avengers Mansion and Stark International. Jarvis sometimes argues with Stark over when he will build another armor. He always assists him when Tony is fighting villains. Powers & Abilities Iron Man has no superpowers but has a sophisticated high-tech suit of armors. He often used other armors of any type to fight villains and assist the Avengers. Most of his armors have superstrength, flight,speed and repulsors & other special weaponry and gear, which he makes up for not having his own superpowers. Abilities Iron Man relies mostly of his armor to fight and survive the battle but Captain America taught him to fight on his own without the armor. His lesson had paid off as Tony defeated Ulik without his armor in Nidavelirr. *'Industrial Genius': With his industrial genius,Tony Stark can create new weapons and gadgets out of anything for his armor and his Avenger teammates. *'Expert Enginner: '''Tony Stark can build and repair his armor even modifying them for better use. Equipment Iron Man had an armory full of sophisticated,high tech and powerful suits of armor. They're equipped with the latest, advanced and powerful Stark Industries technology. Each Iron Man armor has a unique and different roles in the battlefield. Every armor has high-tech weapons and gear. They're all powered by repulsor tech. Known Armors *'Mark I Armor''' *'Mark II Armor' *'Mark III Armor' *'Silver Centurion Armor' *'Mark VI Armor' *'Mark VII Armor' *'Mark VIII Armor' *'Hulkbuster Armor' *'Space Armor' *'Stealth Armor' *'Artic Armor' *'Uru Armor' *'Mark IX Armor' Background in other media *Iron Man's appearance, personality, and voice is an homage to Robert Downey Jr's portrayal of Iron Man in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Production notes *Iron Man's original voice during the development of the AEMH Season 1 is quite a bit too mature voice. So when it's final, he is voiced with a better one: Eric Loomis in Season 1. Marvel Cinematic Universe Tony is a billionaire industrialist and inventor. He runs Stark Industries, originally started by his father, Howard Stark. In Afghanistan Tony was captured by Ten Rings, they ordered him to build a missile for them, instead Stark with Ho Yinsen helped use their resources to build a suit of armor and make their escape. Returning to America, Stark improves his armor and become the invincible superhero, Iron Man. ''The Avengers After Loki infiltrates S.H.I.E.L.D. and steals the Tesseract, Nick Fury decides it's time to re-establish the Avengers Initiative. Agent Coulson travels to the newly built Stark Tower where Tony and Pepper are celebrating the successful creation of a new, clean energy source. Tony is informed of Coulson's presence at Stark Tower by J.A.R.V.I.S.. to which he informs him that he has "reached the Life Model Decoy of Tony Stark" and refuses to see him. Coulson enters the building anyway and informs Tony that the Initiative is now active and they need him to come in, handing Stark several holographic screens containing information about Captain America, Thor, Bruce Banner, and Loki. Stark suits up in his Mark VI armor and travels to Germany where he finds his old acquaintance Natasha Romanoff in a jet overlooking the newly unfrozen Captain America in the middle of a battle with the hostile god, Loki. Stark jets right in and blasts Loki with his Repulsors and stands tall next to the Captain forcing Loki to surrender. After escorting Loki onto the Quinjet, the team head back to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helicarrier. Stark comments on Steve's fighting skills and subtly mocks him. The Quinjet is then surrounded by a storm and attacked by the Asgardian "God of Thunder", Thor who breaks in and promptly grabs Loki before he flies away. Stark immediately pursues them. While Thor threatens Loki atop a mountain, Tony blasts straight into him, hurling him onto the forest floor. Stark refuses to let Thor get close to Loki and the two began a fierce battle. During the fight, Thor summons lightning to his hammer, Mjolnir, and electrocutes Stark only for J.A.R.V.I.S. to inform him that his suit is at 475% capacity, allowing him blast Thor off his feet. The armor takes a beating during the battle as Thor easily begins to crush one of the gauntlets with his bare hands. The fight is broken up by Captain America who, after matching Mjolnir with his Shield, manages to stop Thor. They take Loki back to the Helicarrier where Tony meets Bruce Banner and discusses the Tesseract after acquiring an overnight expertise in thermonuclear astrophysics from reading Selvig's notes but not before Tony plants a hacking device and allows J.A.R.V.I.S. to begin searching S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database to find out their classified secrets. Tony and Bruce find out that S.H.I.E.L.D. were trying to harness the Tesseract's powers to create weapons of mass destruction. During a huge argument with Fury, Romanoff, Rogers, Banner, and Thor, Loki's brainwashed troops cause an explosion on the Helicarrier in order to break Loki out. Stark suits up as Iron Man and begins to fix the ship from the outside with the aid of Captain America. After fixing the ship and fighting off some of Loki's troops, the duo are faced with the aftermath of the attack: the Hulk and Thor have been ejected from the Helicarrier, Loki has escaped, and Agent Coulson is dead. Fury informs the two that the Avengers Initiative was so that the isolated individuals could become something more and that Coulson died still believing this. Stark takes his death hard and works out where Loki is planning his attack. Iron Man, Captain America, Natasha, and Hawkeye (now free from Loki's mind control) travel to Stark Tower where Tony finds Loki has installed a device powered by the Tesseract. Tony takes off his armor and begins to "threaten" Loki, secretly putting on two metal bracelets moments before Loki throws him out of the window. As he falls, he orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to deploy his new Mark VII suit which jetpacks out through the window after him and forms around him moments before he hits the ground. Stark flies back up to Loki and blasts him backwards in the name of Agent Coulson. Tony, however, is confronted by Loki's army of Chitauri which fly into New York and begin their war against Earth. Iron Man is joined by his teammates as they begin to battle the Chitauri menace. Tony begins to chase after a Leviathan, a giant alien serpent and the war ship to dozens of Chitauri. When he is notified of Banner's arrival on the field, Tony leads the serpent towards him so Bruce will transform into the Hulk and defeat it. Tony lands on the ground alongside his fellow heroes, Captain America, Thor, The Hulk, Hawkeye and Black Widow. The team are then confronted by hundreds of Chitauri who fly in through the portal as well as several more Leviathans. Rogers gives out orders and instructs Tony to take to the skies and take out more Chitauri forces. Tony even takes out a Leviathan by flying head-first into its mouth and launching missiles from the inside. After a long battle, the team are still outnumbered and learn that Natasha has found a way to close the portal. Stark delays this as Fury has instructed him that the World Security Council have sent a missile in to blow up Manhattan. Stark intercepts the missile and flies it up through the portal and blows up the Chitauri Mothership. Iron Man loses power in the process and falls unconscious back through the portal just before it closes. As Stark falls back to earth, he is caught by the Hulk who lands with him back on the ground. Rogers and Thor run over to the unmoving Iron Man who appears to be dead, only for Hulk to scream in his face, waking him up. The team gather in Stark Tower to retrieve the beaten, surrendering Loki. The Avengers then watch as Loki is taken back to Asgard by Thor along with the Tesseract. The team disband, Tony driving away with Banner in tow. Tony is later seen with Pepper Potts on Stark Tower ready to rebuild after the damage that was done. The Stark sign on the side displays only one remaining letter, "A". Sometime later, Stark and the rest of the Avengers, went to eat silently in a Shawarma restaurant in an unknown location. Iron Man 3 Sometime after the Chitauri invasion of New York, Tony built an array of new armors, some created for specific purposes. He tested the Mark XLII, which was built so that he could summon various pieces of the armor when needed. Meanwhile, a string of bombings by terrorist The Mandarin left intelligence agencies bewildered at the lack of forensic evidence. When Happy Hogan was caught in one such attack, Tony issued a public threat to The Mandarin. Pepper approached Tony about his insecurities, claiming he had pulled away. Tony stated that he had been having trouble coping after his near-death experience in New York, claiming that 'aliens' and 'other dimensions' are too much for him to handle. Pepper stated that his obsessiveness over his technology were a distraction. Later that night, Tony had visions of himself going against the Chitauri, causing him to go into distress. Pepper tried to wake him until his armor appeared, coming to Tony's aid. Maya Hansen confronted Tony at his home, warning him about the effects of his recent public warning. Pepper appeared and told Tony that it was time for them to leave until they are attacked by several helicopters, lead by Eric Savin. Tony signalled his armor onto Pepper, protecting her. Once Pepper had gotten Maya to safety, Tony summoned the armor back to himself, fending off the several helicopters surrounding him. After being out gunned, Stark was pulled into the ocean while his home demolished over him, barely escaping. Stark found himself in rural Tennessee after J.A.R.V.I.S. followed his initial flight plan to find the Mandarin. Lacking the power to return to California, the world at large believed him to be dead. Tony sent a private call, hoping for Pepper to hear. Apologizing for putting her in harm's way, Tony stated that he cannot return home yet. Stark broke into a work-shop belonging to 10-year old Harley Keener (and his family). Tony enlisted Harley's help in finding the truth behind the bombings. Seeking information, Stark set up a meeting with the mother of the recently killed (and Extremis-infected) Chad Davis. Once being handed valuable information regarding her son's death, Tony was attacked by Ellen Brandt and Eric Savin. Barely escaping from Brandt, Savin confronted Stark, threatening to kill Harley. Harley used a device given to him by Stark earlier, blinding Savin for a few moments in which the two were able to escape. With Harley's assistance, Stark tracked down the Mandarin's location in Miami - as the suit is recharging, Harley suggested that Stark builds his own gadgets. Infiltrating The Mandarin's home, Stark discovered that The Mandarin is not a terrorist, rather a British actor employed by Killian to act as a threat to America, covering up Killian's test-subjects/Extremis program. Being held in captivity, he witnessed Killian murder Maya and discovered that he has captured Pepper and is currently infecting her with Extremis. Stark escaped captivity by summoning his armor, fending off several guards. Tony reunited with Rhodes who revealed that Killian had taken control of the Iron Patriot armor, intending to launch an attack on President Ellis aboard Air Force One. Remotely controlling his armor, Stark defeated Eric Savin and saved the surviving passengers and crew but was unable to rescue Ellis from Killian. Stark and Rhodes traced Killian to an impounded oil drilling platform where he intended to kill Ellis on live television. Sneaking in, they were attacked by several Extremis soldiers. Over-powered, Stark summoned all 42-armors to their aid (controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S.), armoring himself with the Silver Centurion. Tony found Pepper under wreckage when Killian unexpectedly attacked him, forcing him to bail from Mark XXXIII. Coming to Pepper's aid once again, she fell into a pit of fire after Tony tried to reach out to her, presumed dead. Enraged, Stark summons Mark XL ("Shotgun") and engages in a fight with Killian. Standing over a platform, Stark (armorless), summons Mark XLII from afar onto Killian, trapping him. Tony orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to let it self-destruct while he escaped. Killian, alive, struck at Stark once more until Pepper, also alive (and infected with Extremis) appeared and killed Killian with the aid of Mark VII's repulsors. Shocked at Pepper's image, Tony apologized and promised to find a cure for her. Tony, seeing Pepper worried about their future, ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to destroy all his armor/tech. Surrounded by the subtler explosions in the sky, the two embraced. Later, Dr. Wu, the very man Yinsen had introduced to him years earlier in Switzerland, perfomed surgery removing the shrapnel from Tony's heart. Stark then returned to the ruins of his Malibu home and threw his arc reactor into the ocean, vowing that no matter what, he is Iron Man. Tony then recounted everything that had happened to Bruce Banner who had fallen asleep during the tale, telling Tony that he wasn't that kind of doctor. Personality Tony Stark is an outgoing man who enjoys drinking and gambling, all the while possessing the capacity to become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics overnight. An inventive mechanical engineering prodigy, Stark is constantly creating new technology and looking for ways to improve it. At the start of ''Iron Man, he has little concern for the effect his weapons have on others. However, for all his flaws, Tony is a good man at heart and wants to use his technology to better the world. In The Avengers, Tony has shown he matured somewhat, while around Pepper he has shown to be able to be in a total relationship with her and express his feelings around her. However, upon being around the team, he still shows the same "qualities" that he has been known to have. This is with the exception of Banner, whom he not only he shows great respect for, not only his past works but his abilities as the Hulk, stating to Banner that his ability is somewhat more of a gift than a curse; Banner is whom he is friendly with the most. However, upon Coulson's death, while he tries not to show it in front of Cap, he shows that his death has greatly affected him. By time of the battle of New York, he has shown that he respects Cap enough to take orders from him, knowing what is on the line. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' In his first full appearance, Flight of the Iron Spider, Nick Fury told Spider-Man to stay away from Iron Man, as Iron Man serves as an idol to Spider-Man. In turn, Iron Man likes Spider-Man's style and even invited him to Stark Towers. During this visit, Iron Man gave Spider-Man the Iron Spider Armor. He reappeared The Iron Octopus. Gallery External links * Iron Man on Marvel Comics Database * Tony Stark (Iron Man) on Marvel Movies Wikia Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Males Category:Superheroes Category:The Avengers characters Category:Characters Category:Rich people Category:Reformed characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Geniuses Category:Orphans Category:Characters who fly Category:Iconic characters Category:Inventors Category:Adults Category:Main Protagonists Category:Iron Man 3 characters Category:Mechanic Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Sons Category:Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Article of the week Category:Characters who narrate the story